


Never Sleep

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4am, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Insomnia, M/M, Pancakes, Saying I Love You, Tired!Dean, insomniac!Dean, saying i love you for the first time, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean wakes up at 4am again and decides to make pancakes. But Cas is there and wants Dean to get back in bed so he helps.





	Never Sleep

Dean woke up at 4am again. It's been happening for a while now. He can't go to sleep before 12am, but ends up waking up at 3 or 4 in the morning, unable to go back to sleep.

It sucks. But that's just how it is. And not wanting to waste the couple of hours until Sammy wakes up. He goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He put on clothes this time, he only ever puts on the robe when he actually wakes up at a decent time. A rare occurrence but it happens. So Dean wants to treasure those days by extending the comfort by walking around in his robe for a few hours.

Today is not one of those days.

Dean grumbled his way into the kitchen, and got out the pancake mix and pans. 

"Dean?" A deep voice asked. Dean immediately recognized the voice as Cas' voice. What shocked him was that he didn't see him in the kitchen.

"Hey, Cas. Want some pancakes?" Dean asked as coolly as he could for a man that was so sleep deprived for nearly a week of 4 hour nights for a solid week. 

Cas tilted his head, "are you drunk?"

"What? No."

"You're acting strange," Cas stood up from his chair grabbing Dean's face and prying his eyes open to look at them.

"I'm not acting strange," Dean defended himself, pushing away from Cas' prying hands.

"You're making pancakes with sugar," Cas picked up the pancake mix that was really just a bag of sugar.

"Oh."

"And you are awake at 4. That is not a normal time to wake up, Dean, so tell me what's wrong or I'll read your mind and find out myself," Cas threatened and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I just don't sleep very well Cas, I've been getting 3 or 4 hours each night," Dean dragged a hand over his aching eyes, "I'm just tired."

"Then let's get you to sleep," Cas tugged on Dean's wrist, trying to lead him to Dean's room.

"It's not that easy," Dean hesitated but the sad look on Cas' face was enough for Dean to start walking.

"I'll help you then," Cas said and didn't give Dean time to argue when he pushed him into his room and onto his bed. Snapping his fingers to mojo Dean down to his boxers.

"How?" Dean asked. He was worried that Cas might use more mojo on him, forcing him to sleep. And his mind didn't like the idea of that very much.

"Like this," Cas snapped and he was down to his boxers as well, climbing into Dean's bed next to him and wrapping an arm around Dean. "I saw it on a tv show while I was human."

"I don't see how this is going to help-"

"Shhh..." Cas hushed and Dean went quiet. Dean stared into Cas' lightning blue eyes. "Close your eyes, Dean." 

Dean did as he was told, and found himself drifting quickly, but he got one thing out of his mouth before he drifted entirely. "I love you."

Dean could just blame it on his sleep-deprived brain in the morning if Cas didn't feel the same way. But the kiss to his forehead told a different story.


End file.
